


Rules Meant to be Broken

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the evening out with the team and getting drunk, the men of the team all end up at Rossi's house. There, unexpected things happen and a night of drinking becomes a night of extreme passion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Meant to be Broken

Reid, Hotch and Rossi sat side by side, sipping their drinks and watching JJ, Emily, Garcia and Morgan on the dance floor. They watched them do the locomotion, dance the Macarena, walk like an Egyptian, then wiggle cuz they’re sexy and they know it. Then they watched Morgan do his little turn on the cat walk while being too sexy for his shirt… And then, the whole group brought sexy back… Then Reid, to his horror, was dragged onto the dance floor by Garcia who insisted that during a double hitter music-wise, he had to learn that wherever, whenever, hips don't lie... Hotch and Rossi got a good laugh watching poor Reid do an electric flail, slip and slide, and then he got to know a little bit of Monica in his life and a little bit of Erica by his side… apparently Tina he did NOT need, and Rita showed him more than he wanted to see, sending him fleeing the dance floor, bright red, with a little bit of Sandra, Mary and Jessica laughing at his retreat.

A laughing Morgan followed to have another drink, and the men of the team sat, drank, and watched the girls just wanting to have fun, and then demonstrate that boots are made for walkin’. Morgan dragged a protesting Reid out onto the dance floor again after that, where he showed Reid how to Soulja Boy up in it while the girls cheered, watching them crank it, watching them roll it, watching them crank it again and then watched Reid try to Superman it off of the dance floor, only to be snagged by the back of the shirt by Morgan.

Reid wanted to cry at that, but instead Morgan and the girls decided to take his breath away, and then in another double hitter, fly into a danger zone. They then tried to ease his achy breaky heart by letting the dogs out and then finally dragging Hotch and Rossi into the mess and they all finally finished the night feeling the rhythm of the islands, shaking their bodies and doing that Conga!

And when they finally left the club, they were drunk on liquor, high on adrenaline and endorphins, and piled into cabs, heading home. The girls took one cab, and the men the other.

“Where to?” The driver asked.

“… Huh?” Reid slurred, and Morgan let out a high pitched giggle, saying “lookit the geniusss try to talk!” and Hotch was unable to hold back an uncharacteristic guffaw of laughter. Rossi chuckled and shook his head from where he sat in the front seat, and gave the driver his address.

“You all goin’ there?” The cabby asked.

“… May as well…” Rossi said with a smirk. “I don’t think Morgan could remember his own address, and I know the kid won’t be able to get up the stairs to his own apartment.”

“Alrighty.” The cabby grinned, and off they went.

The ride was spent with ridiculous slurs and laughter from the backseat, and the cabby had to pull over once to let poor Reid throw up in the gutter. He was more than relieved to get the four drunk men out of the cab, but was very pleased at the tip that Rossi gave him. He left quickly, leaving the four men to stumble across Rossi’s lawn to the front door.

“Woo!” Hotch said, wind-milling his arms as he almost toppled off of Rossi’s porch and into the shrubs, which had Reid and Morgan giggling, leaning on each other. It took Rossi a few tries to get the key into his lock, but he soon had the door open and the four men stumbled inside.

“Hey Rossi… You got scotch, right?” Morgan asked.

“I think we’ve had enough.” Rossi snorted, locking the door once he had closed it.

“… I hafta pee…” Reid whined and did a little dance on the spot, triggering a very uncharacteristic giggle in Hotch.

“Down the hall, second door on the left.” Rossi chuckled, and Hotch giggled again as Reid scampered down the hall, losing his balance and bouncing off of the wall. Twice. Then, Rossi and Hotch both let out disgusted howls as Morgan took off his shoes.

“What, man?!” Morgan demanded.

“When did you last wash your SOCKS?!” Hotch demanded to know.

“… Uh… I’ve been wearing these since we left on the case.”

“That’s FIVE DAYS!!!” Rossi blurted in horror.

“I forgot to repack more!” Morgan snorted, stripping off his socks. Then, he grinned, and he turned and waved one in Rossi’s face. Rossi let out a howl and he and Hotch both fled to the kitchen, stumbling over one another the whole way. And that’s where Reid found them… Morgan chasing Hotch and Rossi around the island in Rossi’s kitchen waving around his stinky socks. Until he saw Reid.

“… Hey Rossi…” He said.

“Yeah?” Rossi asked, the dirty sock forgotten now that it was on the floor.

“… Let’s throw Reid in the pool!”

“What?” Hotch asked.

“Throw Reid in the pool!” Morgan repeated. Hotch blinked, and then grinned. Reid’s eyes widened.

“… I don’t WANNA go in the pool!” He cried.

“Come here, Reid…” Morgan whined. Reid blinked, then bolted. 

“DAMMIT!” Hotch yelped, and he and the other two men thundered up the stairs. Reid locked himself in a guest bedroom. Of course, this did not help at all, as his co-workers picked the lock in under thirty seconds. The three men found Reid in the bathroom, in the cupboard under the sink.

“Reid,” Rossi snickered at the cowering genius. “What are you doing in there?”

“Checking the pipes. Go away.” Reid said. Morgan squatted down, and stared at Reid with an amused smirk on his face. Reid stared back, suspiciously. When Rossi and Hotch knelt to peer in at him, he pressed himself farther back in the corner, trying to hide behind the toilet paper. 

“… Get him.” Hotch ordered and Reid squeaked as they grabbed him, and dragged him out from under the sink. He was thrown over Morgan’s shoulder and they headed down to the living room. There, Morgan tossed Reid onto the sofa and proceeded to sit on him to keep him from running off and hiding again. Hotch and Rossi looked over at a sharp slap, and yelp from Reid.

“Stop wiggling!” Morgan laughed, and brought his hand down on the back of Reid’s rear end again with a loud POP! “Seriously Reid! Just calm down!”

“Come on, kid…” Rossi chuckled. “We’re not gonna throw you in the pool.”

“… Promise?” Reid asked in a tiny voice.

“Promise.” Hotch nodded with a smile.

“I’ll go put on the coffee.” Rossi said, and Reid grumbled and allowed himself to go limp, slightly gasping for breath under the weight of Morgan sitting on his mid back.

“Morgan…” Hotch chuckled. “Get off of him.”

“But he’s comfy!”

“Please!” Reid growled. “Before I asphyxiate under your massive weight.”

“Massive weight?!”

“You could stand to lose a few—WHOOF!!! OOF!!! HOOMPH! OW!!!” Reid grunted and howled as Morgan began bouncing up and down on him.

“Morgan, stop that and get off!” Hotch ordered, stumbling over and grabbing the man’s arm. “I think I just heard Reid’s spine crack.”

Morgan obeyed and got off of their youngest teammate, who groaned and slowly got up to his knees, placing a hand on his back and rubbing. 

“Are you okay?” Hotch asked, concerned.

“Oh God, my BACK.” Reid groaned.

“You’re a -hic- big boy, you’ll get over it.” Morgan chuckled, and brought his hand down on Reid’s backside again with a sharp CRACK!!!

Rossi walked into the room with mugs of coffee just in time to hear a piercing “OW!!! SON OF A BITCH!!!”

An hour later, the four men had consumed a combined total of nine cups of coffee, with Reid drinking half of that total, and they were all lounging around Rossi’s living room. Hotch, Rossi and Reid had both lost their ties, and Hotch and Rossi their suit jackets. Reid had discarded his sweater vest. Morgan had gotten rid of his pants, and was sitting around in his boxers. Reid had removed his shoes and the men had poked fun at him for the mismatched socks, one purple, and the other candy cane striped.

Sinatra was playing in the background, and Rossi looked over to his team mates. Reid had finally dozed off, his head in Morgan’s lap, and his feet in Hotch’s lap. The two men were also on the verge of sleep… Morgan had his head back, and was slowly fingering strands of Reid’s hair. Hotch had his head lolling to the side, and was lazily rubbing his fingers up and down over the side of Reid’s calf muscle. 

Slowly, Rossi frowned and considered the three men on the sofa. Reid was not one who liked to be touched… and yet there he was, perfectly relaxed under the gentle touches of the elder agents… And Morgan… Rossi never would have expected Morgan to sit like that with any male, running his fingers through the boy’s hair while his head rested in the man’s lap… And then Hotch… he was so… RELAXED.

“… What are you thinking about?” Rossi jumped at the soft question, and he looked at Reid, who was watching him from beneath hooded eyes. Morgan lifted his head and Hotch opened his eyes. And dammit… the man looked totally sober… Rossi wouldn’t be able to get out of this.

“Just… observing how… comfortable the three of you are with each other.” Rossi admitted with a shrug. Reid smiled and reached up, threading his fingers with Morgan. Morgan blinked, looking down and smiling at Reid. “But the two of you…” Rossi continued, but let himself trail off.

“I’ve noticed it too.” Hotch said suddenly, looking at the two younger men. “The two of you have gotten much closer…” Reid flushed and Morgan chuckled. “You’re involved, aren’t you?” Hotch finally asked, coming straight to the point. Reid’s eyes widened, but Morgan leaned over and gently kissed the youth, confirming that Hotch was correct in his assumption. To their surprise, Rossi chuckled.

“What is this, a profiler tradition?” He asked. Reid and Morgan looked at Rossi, and Hotch’s eyes widened. And then, to Reid and Morgan’s amazement, their boss turned pink.

“What now?” Morgan asked, grinning. Rossi chuckled. 

“When Hotch first became a profiler, he and I uh…” And he trailed off. Reid sat straight up at that, eyes wide, and Hotch went from pink to red.

“You’re serious!” Morgan blurted, looking delighted. “No WONDER you’re responsible for all the Fraternization Rules!”

“Well, it’s not that surprising.” Rossi shrugged. “We spend so much time with one another, we get very close… feelings develop. And when we’re away from our wives for so long…” Hotch groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Or when the job takes up so much time, you don’t have the time to put into a relationship…” and Rossi nodded to Reid and Morgan. “That and… Rules are made to be broken.”

“Are you two… still…?” Reid slowly asked. 

“Not since before I retired.” Rossi admitted, shaking his head. “I’ll admit… I do miss it, though.” And Hotch looked mortified… but at the same time, he had a longing look in his eye.

“Aaron?” Rossi asked, and Hotch glanced at him. “Do you have anyone anymore?” Hotch was silent… but his silence spoke volumes. Reid looked up at Morgan, a sad look on his face. Morgan looked down at his young lover, and then watched silently when Reid shuffled across the sofa, nervously approaching Hotch. Hotch watched him come, nervously. Rossi watched, a slight smile on his face, as Reid reached out and placed a hand on the Unit Chief’s cheek.

Hotch just froze, staring at his subordinate with wide eyes. Reid gave him a little smile, and then closed his eyes, and kissed the man. Hotch blinked, but then slowly let his own eyes fall closed as he savored the sweet, tender kiss. Morgan frowned at first, looking jealous, but after a moment, his gaze softened, and he felt a heat pooling in his loins… he had never thought of it before… but he was finding it incredibly arousing, watching his lover kissing their boss. And then, Reid flicked his tongue over Hotch’s lips, making the man part his lips, and Reid slid his tongue inside. 

Hotch jumped slightly but only a moment later the kiss intensified, and the Unit Chief took over, his tongue chasing Reid’s back into its refuge, and Reid groaned, scooting closer to the man. Morgan felt his own breathing deepen, and his eyes slid down to caress his lover’s little behind that was right there in front of him at eye level… And then his hand was stroking up and down Reid’s inner thigh, and the boy moaned.

Across the room, Rossi felt his trousers getting a bit tight, especially when he saw Reid’s hand slip between Hotch’s thighs to cup the Unit Chief’s groin. Hotch let out a low groan at that, then growled and seized Reid’s hips, pulling the boy to straddle his lap.

“Hey now.” Rossi said quickly, and all three men turned to stare at him, their chests rising and falling with their lustful breaths. “Let’s take this to a more… appropriate setting… like the bedroom?” Rossi asked, smiling slightly.

“Oh no, I couldn’t!” Reid gasped, looking horrified. Rossi blinked. “I’m DISGUSTING!!!”

“What?!” Hotch blurted. “Spencer, do not EVER talk about yourself like that, you—“

“He means he hasn’t showered yet.” Morgan chuckled, looking very amused. Hotch and Rossi looked at Morgan. “Reid is MAJORLY anal about being clean when getting into a bed. He won’t do it without bathing. And if I haven’t bathed, I’m not allowed in the bed WITH him.”

“Well…” Rossi said slowly, smiling. “I have a large walk in shower with two shower heads… and showers can make for some great foreplay.” Reid’s eyes widened and he flushed, but Hotch and Morgan slowly grinned.

“I could use a shower.” Morgan announced happily.

“Now that you mention it, I think I smell like booze, sweat and cigarettes…” Hotch added.

“Then let’s go follow Reid’s tradition, take a shower and then… go to bed…” Rossi said, and the men all stood. Reid squeaked as Hotch took one arm and Morgan the other, and they began to drag him up the stairs, Reid giggling and struggling playfully the entire way, and as they headed down the hall, he let out a high pitched yelp as Morgan brought the palm of his hand down on Reid’s behind with a sharp CRACK!

“Behave!” Morgan scolded, and Rossi and Hotch chuckled.

“Don’t DO that!” Reid complained as they finally reached Rossi’s room. Rossi led them into the bathroom, turning on the lights.

“Nice…” Morgan exclaimed, admiring the room. 

“Thank you.” Rossi said politely, turning on the water to start it warming. Then, he took off his sports coat and unbuckled his belt. Morgan stripped off his tshirt and began to untie his boots. Hotch worked off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Reid looked around at the other men, and chewed his lower lip.

“Reid… I know that look.” Morgan said, and Hotch and Rossi looked at Reid. “Strip, kid. You got nuthin’ to be ashamed of. You’re gorgeous.” Reid looked at Morgan with a small smile and blush, and Morgan smiled back. “You are.” He said firmly. Reid knelt down and began to untie his converse.

The four men stripped in silence, and then, they turned and looked over one another. Reid was surprised at Hotch’s physique. He KNEW the man was fit, but his suit and tie didn’t show it. But now with his entire body on display, Reid was able to admire his lean musculature. Rossi wasn’t bad for his age, either. He had a bit of a belly on him, which Reid chalked up to the man’s love of alcohol and home cooking. Morgan, as always, looked like a classic Greek sculpture that had been dipped in chocolate.

The other men were also admiring one another, and taking in Reid’s slender form. He had his own light muscles wrapped around his long and delicate skeletal structure, which was prominent in his build. Looking at him really made the other men understand that beauty came in many forms, and it didn’t take muscles to be attractive. Reid’s body truly showed the beauty and elegance of the bone structure.

“Well now… now that we’ve all blatantly stared at one another in the buff…” Rossi drawled, and the men laughed as Reid immediately blushed and crossed his wrists over his manhood, fixing his gaze on the floor. The eldest walked up to the youngest, and cleared his throat. Slowly, Reid looked up and met Rossi’s gaze. The man had a gentle look in his eye.

“Don’t be ashamed of ANYTHING.” He said. “There’s no reason for it.” And he gently took Reid’s wrists and pulled them away. Then he calmly looked down at what Reid had been hiding. He stared for several long moments, then looked up and smiled at Reid again. “No reason at all.” And he placed a hand on Reid’s shoulder and guided him into the shower, Hotch and Morgan following after sharing a grin.

“Damn. I wish I had a shower like this…” Morgan announced.

“Write a few best-selling books, and you too can have this wonderful—“

“Shut up, Rossi,” Morgan snapped, and Hotch and Reid laughed. “Reid, think you can give Rossi’s mouth something better to do?”

Reid's eyes widened significantly, and his face turned bright red. “Uhhh.... I, uh, errr..... I mean, well...” Morgan snickered as Reid was unable to form a complete sentence. Reid lowered his head, hiding his face behind his hair and began fidgeting shyly.

Hotch shook his head stepping out from under the shower stream. “Morgan, don’t make things harder for him then they have to be...” He said bringing Reid under the water and into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. Reid purred under his touches and rubbed his cheek lovingly against Hotch's chest. 

“It makes our games more fun…” Morgan chuckled. 

“Maybe for YOU.” Reid grumbled. “It just irritates me.”

“Aw, come on, Pretty Boy!” Morgan whined, and Reid giggled as he was tugged away from Hotch and held tightly against Morgan’s chest. Morgan grinned at him. “You like it and you know it.”

“Look who’s talking.” Reid snorted. “You love to get on my nerves to the point that I just want you to leave me alone!” Hotch and Rossi glanced at one another, eyebrows raised. “Then you seduce me into bed with you… You get such a rush off of the feeling that you have conquered me yet again.”

“Damn straight!” Morgan announced with a grin. “You don't complain.” He added, kissing Reid's neck and hoisting him up slightly to lavish affection upon his collarbone and shoulder.

“I do too...” Reid whined, squirming slightly, still trying to be a pain in the ass but obviously was enjoying this. 

Rossi chuckled. “You two are completely insane.” 

Reid frowned and then pouted, making Morgan give Rossi a look.

“You upset him, Rossi! Kiss it better!”

Rossi let out a laugh and walked over, kissing the pout away, leaving Reid with a little smile on his face. Then he turned and grabbed the soap and started scrubbing himself down.

“Hey hey hey… Let Rossi do that, hm?” Morgan asked, taking the bar of soap from Reid and passing it to the Veteran profiler. Reid blushed, but then nodded, allowing Rossi to begin bathing his body. Next to them under the other shower head, Hotch and Morgan were bathing one another as well, exchanging light hearted banter the entire time, insulting one another’s non-existant flaws in their physique. This left Rossi rolling his eyes and shaking his head, and Reid giggling uncontrollably.

“Hey now, you hush.” Morgan said, grinning over at Reid. “You’re even more skinny and pasty than Hotch!”

Rossi guided the boy out of the shower and held Reid shivering in his arms. “You're mean.....” Reid whined mournfully, pouting at Morgan.

“Don’t listen to Morgan, he’s just being an ass. OW!” Hotch yelped, when Morgan punched him in the arm.

“Both of you knock it off.” Rossi ordered, wrapping a towel around his waist and handing one to Reid. 

“Thanks.” Reid smiled, and began toweling his hair dry.

“You’re both jerks, I hope you realize that.” Rossi said, glaring at the two men still in the shower. “And Morgan… You are the most arrogant asshole…”

“Hmmmm, but you seem to like it.” Morgan purred seductively in Reid's ear as he stepped out of the shower. Hotch followed, rolling his eyes. Reid let out a little squeak as Morgan moved in and kissed him, pressing his back up against the tiled wall as his hand sought between Reid's legs and began to slowly massage his length.

Reid tried to say something back, but whatever it was got lost in a plaintive whimper that basically said 'Why yes I do. Don't stop.'

Morgan went to his knees taking Reid into his mouth… he loved more than anything to hear Reid whimper as he would bring him to the edge only to stop moments before he could release, keeping him on his toes and hear his soft pleas.

Reid had his head back and his eyes closed as he moaned.

“Not in the bathroom please.” Rossi drawled. “Bedroom that way.” And he pointed, then went into the bedroom. Chuckling, Hotch followed. And after a moment, Morgan stood and guided his young lover after the other two and into the bedroom. But as soon as they did, the three men pounced on Reid. 

He groaned and rolled his head back on his neck as mouths licked and nipped over his throat, and then he was dragged across Rossi’s bedroom. It was pitch black. Reid grunted when he was thrown onto the bed. A match was lit, and Rossi wandered around, lighting candles while Hotch and Morgan’s hands ran over the genius’s body, exploring every inch. Reid squirmed under their ministrations and gave a little ‘eep!’ when Rossi joined them on the bed, tossing his towel aside and sliding a hand up Reid’s inner thigh. Morgan and Rossi grinned when Reid distracted Hotch with a kiss, and then Morgan and Reid discarded their own towels before Rossi moved in to relieve Hotch of his. But then, all three men turned and fixed their eyes on Reid… the boy froze.

“You, you must be joking!” Reid gasped. The agents all chuckled darkly, pushing Reid down onto his back.

“Absolutely not.” Hotch said.

“I don’t know if he can handle all three of us at once, Morgan.” Rossi said, running his fingers through Reid’s hair.

“Yeah right! I’m more worried about HOTCH!” Reid laughed, as Hotch licked up and down his flat belly. Morgan smirked as Hotch slowly lifted his eyes and fixed a challenging glare on Reid.

“Oh, I can handle anything, Reid. The only question is who gets to do what.”

“I call tops!” Rossi said immediately, and Morgan fixed a furious look on the man. Hotch chuckled, before returning to ravaging Reid’s bare chest. Rossi grinned.

“My house, my bed.” He said, grinning at the look on Morgan’s face. “Hotch needs to get laid. Let’s put him in the middle, let him take Reid… I’ll take Hotch…And Morgan can get a blow job.” Morgan snickered.

“Nice… I get sucked off by my boss!”

“Ass.” Hotch snorted, and Reid let out a low chuckle of amusement.

“Everyone in agreement then?” Rossi asked, cheerfully. 

“… fine.” Hotch nodded.

“Then lie down, Unit Chief Hotchner.”

“Why?” 

“I’ll prepare you.”

“Oh.” Morgan and Reid grinned when Hotch blushed. “Right.” Hotch lay back, and Rossi kissed him aggressively, making Morgan and Reid’s eyebrows shoot up, and then Reid turned and looked at Morgan. Morgan grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Reid blinked, then grinned and threw his arms around the man’s neck, kissing him. 

Hotch moaned when Rossi stroked his length. Both looked up when Reid moaned loudly, and saw Morgan’s hand between his legs, sliding his middle finger in and out of Reid. Hotch smiled, and moved away when Rossi tried to kiss him again.

“I want to watch them.” He whispered, and Rossi nodded, getting the lube that Morgan had discarded and coating his fingers in it. He slid a finger into Hotch’s body, and the Unit Cheif groaned, keeping his eyes glued to the activities happening between Reid’s thighs. He watched Reid arch his back as Morgan added another finger, and stroked the walls of his tight passage. Hotch gasped slightly when Rossi added another finger, pulling them in and out, gently. Rossi added a third, and not long after, so did Morgan. Rossi and Morgan scissored their fingers, thrusting them in and out, before pulling back. Reid smiled, and the four of them shifted around, Reid ending up in the middle of the bed, with Hotch between his legs. He smiled at Reid’s wide eyes, staring down below him, between his legs. Hotch chuckled.

“Is it really that fascinating, Reid?” Hotch asked, grinning broadly when Reid blushed. Rossi rolled his eyes.

“Leave him alone Aaron, you had the same look on your face the first time I—“

“I did NOT!” Hotch snapped and Rossi chuckled moving in behind to guide him. 

“Lift your hips, Pretty Boy.” Morgan said, and Reid obeyed, watching his dark skinned lover reach out and coat Hotch’s erection with lube. Reid met Morgan’s eyes with a smile as the man reached down and caressed his cheek, and Rossi guided Hotch into position. 

“Slow and gentle.”

“Yes, Dave, I remember.” Hotch drawled, rolling his eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed Reid, and moved forwards. Reid moaned as Hotch’s length slid into him. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan watched Reid’s mouth fall open in a gasp, and his eyes closed. When the Unit Chief was fully sheathed inside of the young doctor, Morgan gently soothed his genius, while Rossi kissed over Hotch’s shoulders. Morgan moved away from the pair, grabbing the lube and tossing it to Rossi.

“Thanks.” Rossi said casually. “Ready, Aaron?” He asked, and moved into position behind Hotch, who swallowed and bent over Reid. Reid could see the slight apprehension in his boss’ eyes.

“Hotch, if you don’t want Rossi to do this, he won’t.” Reid said. Rossi rubbed Hotch’s back.

“Just say the word, Aaron.” He said. Hotch nodded. 

“I’m fine. It’s just… been a long time.” And he smiled slightly.

“It feels good…” Reid smiled back, clenching his inner muscles around Hotch, making the man groan.

“Behave, Spencer.” Morgan chuckled, and Rossi grinned.

“Do it.” Hotch said, and Rossi nodded and positioned his pulsating member against Hotch’s entrance. Slowly, he pressed past the tight ring of muscle, and pushed into him.

Reid sat up slightly when Hotch gave a gasp, his eyes rolling back into his skull. Reid leaned up and gently kissed the man. For several minutes they all sat in silence, waiting for Hotch to adjust.

“Hotch?” Morgan asked, after a while. 

“I’m fine….” Hotch murmured.

“You all right?” Rossi asked.

“God, yes.” Hotch groaned, and shifted his hips. Morgan grinned as all three men moaned.

“Morgan….” Reid gasped, and smiling, Morgan leaned down and kissed him. Reid moaned into the kiss and reached up, stroking Morgan’s length. Hotch looked back at Rossi after a moment, then sat up on his knees, only to impale himself on Rossi’s shaft. Rossi groaned, and Morgan crushed his lips to Hotch’s, over Reid.

“Go.” Morgan whispered to Rossi.

Rossi grabbed Hotch’s hips, holding him steady. He slid out of Hotch, then pushed back in, slowly, pushing Hotch into Reid

“Ahhh…” Reid groaned. “Oh, God, Hotch!!!” 

“Fuck, Spencer… You’re so tight…” Hotch gasped into Reid’s ear, amazed at the scorching heat that enveloped him manhood. 

“Don’t stop!” Reid moaned. Rossi reached around Hotch’s chest and teased his nipples as he slowly pumped in and out of the man, who groaned in pleasure at every movement. Morgan engaged Hotch in a passionate kiss, gasping when Reid pumped his arousal. Rossi began speeding up his thrusts, bringing a gasping moan from Reid and Hotch both. Morgan broke off the kiss.

“I think it’s time to put your mouth to better use.” He said, and Hotch complied with an eagerness that surprised Morgan and Reid both. He lowered his head and took Morgan’s length between his lips, going to work immediately.

“Don’t choke yourself, Aaron.” Rossi gasped, and Reid smiled and wriggled in delight.

“Harder!” He cried out in a heated tone, and Morgan moaned as Reid lifted his head and began to massage his thighs with his hands, and lick and nip at his swollen scrotum 

“Shit!” Morgan growled and Rossi began to thrust harder. Reid and Hotch groaned, and then Reid gasped as Hotch reached between them and began to tease his erection.

Reid’s heated cries filled the room, accompanied by the groans and grunts of the elder men. But things were still too slow for Hotch.

“Reid…. I can’t hold back anymore”! He whined, letting Morgan’s length slip from his lips. Reid gasped.

“Then….. don’t!” He replied. Hotch paused. “Don’t hold back!” Reid moaned. Hotch kissed Reid’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to hurt you….” He whispered.

“He can take it.” Morgan assured Hotch. They stared at one another for a moment, and then Hotch nodded and gave up on holding back. He slammed his penis, thick and throbbing, into Reid’s tight passage. Rossi yelped, as when Hotch moved back his length was shoved hard into the Unit Cheif, and below them all, Reid threw his head back, and screamed.

“AAAH!!! HOTCH!!!” Morgan gasped as Reid unconsciously squeezed his testicles a little too hard. “Oh, God, Hotch! Ahh! Ahh! Uhhhhhh…. Oh, God, yes…. Oh, God, Derek, Oh God, Hotch, yes, oh, yes…… Mmmmmm Ahh! Ahh! Ohhhhh Gooooddddd……….. Yes! Ah! Ohh……ohh…… uhhhnnnnnnYAAAHHH!!!! OH, GOD! HOTCH! HOTCH! AHH! HARDER! OH, YES, GOD, YES! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!” Morgan cut off Reid’s screams with his mouth and plundered the sweetness within, before sitting up and cursing as Hotch swallowed his erection down his throat.

Rossi gripped Hotch’s hips, finally matching his movements to Hotch’s movements. “Mother of God, so close!” He gasped out in a throaty growl. Hotch grinned, and squeezed his muscles tightly around his old mentor’s length.

“AH!!! You little son of a bitch!!! AARON!!!” And he released hard into man, who was trembling violently as well.

Reid saw this and shuddered, closing his eyes and focusing on working his inner muscles around the Unit Chief to milk him to orgasm. When his passage constricted Hotch’s member harder, the SAC gasped and slammed into Reid as fast and as hard as he could, twisting his nipples harshly. Rossi slowly pulled out, the friction sending Hotch’s eyes rolling back into his skull, and then he plunged into Reid, his penis drilling deep into the boy’s depths and throbbing.

Reid threw his head back with a lustful groan as spurt after spurt of semen flooded into his core in copious amounts, hot and thick and oh so wonderful… Rossi and Morgan caught Hotch when the man collapsed, and eased him onto his back.

“Open your mouth, Aaron.” Hotch blinked his eyes open at Rossi’s command. Morgan was guiding Reid onto his knees, straddling Hotch’s head, his penis dangling obscenely right over his superior’s face. The tip was smeared with pre-ejaculatory fluids, and more was leaking out. A shiver ran up the Unit Chief’s spine as right over him, literally right before his eyes, Morgan spread Reid’s buttocks and pushed his more than impressive erection into the boy’s body, which had already been leaking some of Hotch’s own ejaculate. 

To his shock, he felt his own penis twitch on his thigh as he became aroused again, listening to Reid’s groan of delight as his entrance stretched to accommodate Morgan’s significant girth. Hotch curled an arm around Reid’s waist and began lapping at his penis, making Reid spread his legs and lower his hips, mewling in pleasure at the double stimulation. 

Rossi chuckled, wandering across his bedroom and pouring himself a glass of scotch before turning to watch, remembering when he was young enough to have that kind of stamina. Ahhh… youth.

Hotch was lucky… Rossi sure as hell couldn’t get it up that fast after orgasm… but there it was, Hotch’s length was beginning to fill out again. Reid noticed too, and he lowered his head and took the man’s half erect member into his mouth while Morgan continued to thrust into him from behind with long, slow, teasing strokes.

“Stop, Aaron.” Rossi called, sipping his scotch. Hotch obeyed, glancing over at the Veteran profiler, who had a sinister smirk on his lips. “Morgan, slow down.” Morgan did so, slowing his movements to a crawl. All three men chuckled at the loud, frustrated whine that Reid let out. 

“Talk to us Reid…” Rossi ordered. “What do you want?”

“Ah… I… I want… God… D-Derek… Aaron… inside of me…”

“You want Hotch to fuck you again?” Morgan asked, massaging the boy’s buttocks in his hands. 

“No…” Reid gasped. “Want you… both.” Morgan and Hotch both looked stunned.

“… At the same time?” Rossi asked, frowning.

“Yesssss…” Reid hissed.

“Are you crazy?!” Morgan blurted, staring down at the back of Reid’s head with a horrified look on his face.

“Reid…” Hotch said, concerned. “Do you have any idea how much that will hurt?”

“But… it’ll hurt so GOOD!” Reid groaned, desire thick in his voice as he shoved back against Morgan, mewling in pleasure as he contracted his inner muscles around his lover’s rigid manhood, still buried deep within him.

“Spencer.” Rossi said, his tone low and serious. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Reid gasped. “Yes yesyeyesyesyesyespleassssseeee…”

“… Alright.” Rossi said. “Up on your knees. Lean into Derek. Aaron, on your knees, face Reid.” And he tossed Hotch the bottle of lube as the man struggled up. “Prepare him around Morgan.” Rossi said, then chuckled when Hotch cursed and fumbled the lube when Reid began to lavish his penis with the attentions of his mouth.

The warmth and soft whimpers that erupted from Reid's throat only stroked the blaze between Hotch's legs as he groaned loudly. Reid's tongue swirled around the head of his penis, massaging the underside and driving Hotch near to insanity. His breaths came in heavy gasps and he prayed this pleasure lasted for eternity.

Reid pulled away suddenly, crying out as Morgan thrust into him, jabbing his prostate. The lust worked its way through him and he thrust back, taking Morgan's erection all the way into his body. Reid let his head fall as he groaned in pleasure, Morgan hissing in surprise. 

Hotch snickered and placed his hands on Reid's face and gently lifted it up. Reid's eyes cleared to see Rossi's arousal in front of his face, and without hesitation, Reid look it into his mouth again, groaning as Morgan began to move harshly, not wasting any courtesy on the lustful boy he was taking from behind.

 

Rossi relished the feeling, holding back as much as he possibly could until he filled the boy's mouth with his seed, watching as Reid eagerly swallowed every drop and cleaned up what he couldn't swallow. Hotch smiled, sharing a kiss with Rossi, and then the pair of them pulled Reid to stand on his knees. They lavished kisses up and down Reid’s torso and Hotch teased the boy’s pulsating erection. Then he moved his hands further back, spreading lube over his fingers before pressing them inside of Reid's body along with Morgan's length and he began to stretch the boy further. 

Reid threw his head back with a loud cry. Hotch jabbed his fingers into Reid's prostate repeatedly and would stop when he knew Reid was close. Reid tried to reach for himself but Hotch quickly put a stop to that, wanting this boy to be within a rapture of pleasure, even through the pain of the double penetration; he wanted the boy to scream in ecstasy, true lust taking over his body and mind which was just as powerful as anything could ever be. 

Reid buried his face into Hotch's chest, his gasps turning into desperate pleas as he felt the extra digits slide into his body. He bit down on Hotch's shoulder, groaning into it as he spread his legs further, trying to give the two men more room to work their craft on his body. He had his eyes tight shut, and the only thought running through his mind was 'Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God........’ He let his head fall back with a loud whine as he felt three fingers enter him along side Morgan's penis, and he moved forwards, crushing his mouth to Hotch's.

The intensity of Reid's kiss and Reid's body shuddering every time Hotch stroked his prostate made him smile broadly. He looked to Morgan who apparently approved of what Hotch was doing to his lover… he had never seen Reid in such a state… and Morgan found it to be the most erotic, arousing thing he had ever seen…

“Christ, Pretty Boy… you want it bad…” He gasped, his voice rough in his own lust.

Hotch reached around Reid sliding digits from his other hand inside Reid to properly stretch him as he kissed his neck and locked his mouth onto Reid’s who feverishly kissed him back. Reid began to plead with him for release making Hotch only grow harder with each time Reid begged him.

Reid broke away from the kiss and let his head fall back, gasping in intense pleasure.

"Oh God..." He groaned. "Oh God... please… more… Please..." He begged, bringing a grin to Rossi, Hotch and Morgan's faces. "Oh God, please... harder… Nnnnh... yes, please... Please... more... I need more... " And he buried his face into Hotch's shoulder again, and his pleading continued. Hotch pressed his fingers to Reid's prostate again, and the genius closed his eyes and gasped, letting his head fall back onto Morgan’s shoulder this time. Reid whimpered and thrust back into the intruders in his body.

Hotch saw the desperation in Reid’s glazed eyes, and he was not one to deny him. He looked at Morgan telling him to slow his movements, and then he lined himself up with Reid’s entrance. His fingers still inside, he slowly began to tug Reid open further, making the boy wince and grit his teeth. The already straining muscles stretched further, and Hotch pressed forward… a moment later, the head of his penis slipped inside of his subordinate’s body. Reid hissed in pain, and Hotch looked him in the eyes. Reid nodded. Hotch let his fingers slip from Reid’s body and he used one to guide his penis, and the other to hold onto Reid’s hip, and then he slammed himself inside Reid alongside Morgan's own erection.

Reid's eyes flew open as he jerked and screamed. Both pain and pleasure ripped through him as he clutched tightly to Hotch, flinging arms around him and digging his finger nails into Hotch's back hard enough to draw blood. Hotch felt the blood tricking down his back as Reid felt the blood trickling down his thighs. He whimpered and stared into Hotch's eyes in amazement. Hotch smirked at him, and at a nod to Morgan, the pair began to move. 

Reid's eyes rolled back into his head and he gave a quavery moan as his body went limp under the assault. He breaths came faster, his chest rising and falling quickly as he bit his lower lip and groaned. He couldn't help but to clench around every motion that the two men made in him, and he began to rub his groin into Hotch's stomach, grinding against him in desperation.

"Tell me what you want." Hotch breathed heavily in his ear as Reid's body clenched tightly around him making him desire release, but also wanting Reid to voice his own desires. He wanted Reid to scream in pleasure, not caring who heard him. Hotch thrust powerfully into Reid’s body and he held him close "Tell me..." He breathed.

Reid whimpered and shook his head, desperate tears forming in his eyes. Hotch frowned at that, and glanced at Morgan. The other man snorted, and they both stopped. Reid cried out in horror, and began to squirm, but Hotch and Morgan held him still, pinning him between their bodies.

"Are you okay?” Hotch asked. Reid just whimpered. “Tell me..." Hotch hissed again, and Reid sobbed in his desperate need.

"Yes… God… hurts so good… m-more..." Reid moaned. "Please.... I need more... PLEASE!!!!" He screamed, the tears streaming down his face in desperate desire. "PLEASE!!! I NEED IT!!!"

“And so do you…” Rossi suddenly hissed into Hotch’s ear, and Hotch let out a yelp of surprise when the older man suddenly pushed into him from behind again. His eyes rolled back and he groaned. Rossi chuckled and gently kissed down Hotch’s neck and across his shoulders.

Hotch smiled and began to slowly move in and out of Reid’s body purposely not going deep enough to strike Reid’s prostate and Morgan was performing the same torture, making Reid cry out in desperation, but the game had only just begun upon the poor boy. Rossi reached around Hotch and gently ran a finger over Reid’s weeping erection, spooning his fluids onto his fingers. Then he lifted his fingers up and Hotch groaned as he watched Reid suck it off. He drew Reid’s mouth to his own, their tongues intertwining. Morgan's hands began to tease and pinch Reid's nipples as Hotch continued the bruising kiss until he pulled away and took a fistful of Reid's hair jerking upon it painfully, making Reid cry out slightly more from surprise then pain as he slowed his movements even more, Morgan following his every move. Rossi began to mimic Morgan and reached around Hotch, pinching his nipples as well, making the man groan.

"Tell us what a naughty little boy you are..." Rossi hissed, locking gazes with Reid. "Tell us you’re nothing but a whore..." He breathed heavily making the boy whimper "Tell us how much you love this and that you are nothing but our slut!" Rossi ordered, Hotch pulling harder upon Reid's hair.

Reid sobbed, and then yelped as his hair was jerked. Hotch jabbed his prostrate harshly, trying to encourage Reid. Reid yelped, and then stared at the ceiling with his lust overtaking everything.

"I'm... I'm a whore..." He gasped, one hand reaching back and curling around Morgan, and the other reaching forward and curling around Hotch, holding the two men as close to him as he could. "I'm a whore... I'm your whore... Yours…"

"We can't hear you!" Morgan purred, twisting Reid's nipples harshly. Reid sobbed and bucked his hips.

"I'M A WHORE!!!" He screamed, his voice reflecting his passion. "I'M A SLUT!!! I LOVE IT, AND I'M YOUR WHORE!!!” Hotch smiled wickedly pulling Reid's face to his as he rewarded the little outburst by slamming into Reid's prostate over and over making him cry out in pleasure from the force. 

"Whose whore are you? Who do you belong to?" Hotch asked, loving making the boy scream the most profane things knowing it was all because they all trusted one another, wholly and completely, and knew that no matter what Bureau rules they were breaking, they were completely safe here with one another in every way. Reid shook his head again but whimpered as Hotch’s movements slowed. “Come on Spencer… cum for me… come screaming…." He said barely kissing him as he rubbed the youth’s erection slowly almost painfully.

Reid continued to cry, his body shuddering with every thrust it was subjected to. Hotch groaned as Rossi continued to thrust into him from behind, and he himself continued his ministrations upon Reid’s body with Morgan, going faster and harder. Rossi finally reached around and took hold of Reid's erection and he began to pump him in the rhythm of Hotch and Morgan’s thrusts making him moan and scream in pleasure, waves of that pleasure that were hitting him in monstrous violence that he simply couldn't stop. 

“Fuck Reid… so good…” Hotch groaned as he slammed over and over into the doctor’s prostate. When he drew out Morgan would thrust in creating an intense slam against Reid's prostate that was never ending… combined with the gentle yet powerful strokes upon his erection, Reid screamed at the intensity of it all. He didn't have a chance against the alternating thrusts and constant jabbing of his prostate, and whether the others were ready for him or not, Reid's body spasmed as he screamed out his climax, releasing his seed violently into Hotch's hand. Then, with a tiny whimper, he went limp and slumped over onto Hotch's chest, uttering tiny squeaks as the pair continued to thrust into him. Morgan groaned and stopped suddenly, holding himself still as he reached his climax, biting down hard onto Reid's shoulder, making the boy yelp as his teeth pierced the skin, and moan as he felt his body flooded with the man’s hot semen.

Rossi grit his teeth and groaned a moment later, and Hotch shivered as he felt the rush of heat in his own core, and then, finally, he reached his own orgasm, once again injecting his molten passion deep into Reid’s body. And then the four men fell into an unorganized heap upon the bed, all breathing heavily as they lay in the afterglow of their orgasms, bodies shuddering.

It was a long time before anyone spoke, and Reid was the one to break the silence first. “Oh, my God….” He whispered. “That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever done…” The three older profilers blinked, then laughed. Morgan smiled, and kissed Reid gently. “I love you, Derek.” Reid murmured. Morgan smiled, and held him close.

“Oh, shit…” Hotch muttered. Rossi followed his gaze, and they stared at the blood and semen oozing from Reid’s entrance, trickling over his thighs and spilling onto the sheets.

“Rossi, could you get something to take care of that?” Morgan asked. Rossi nodded, and hurried into his bathroom, returning with several damp towels. “Hotch.” Morgan said, and Hotch took Reid into his arms, lying back and letting Reid’s chest rest on his and his lower body to fall between his legs. Morgan spread Reid’s thighs, and bent down.

Rossi watched Reid smile and blush slightly, when Morgan gently began to wipe away the blood, and squirmed slightly when his sore entrance was touched. Morgan smiled, and backed off.

“There you go, Baby Boy.” Morgan grinned, taking Reid back from Hotch. He pulled Reid’s back into his chest, as they rested on their sides. Hotch lay down facing Reid, and pressed his chest into the Reid’s. The two wrapped their arms around each other. Rossi slid in behind Hotch, pressing his chest into the SAC’s back. Rossi sighed, and smiled, and all four closed their eyes.

Hotch lay there, with Reid snuggled into his chest while Morgan and Rossi spooned Reid and himself from behind. He lay there, listening as his three subordinates’ breathing evening out, until they were all asleep. Hotch smiled to himself. The night had been….. eventful, and he couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed it…

And then, as the horizon began to turn pink with the coming dawn, the four men slept in peace…

 

END


End file.
